


Never Cease to Learn

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [14]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous meets the 18th head of the Shiba clan again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Cease to Learn

Marvelous had only been back on Earth for a day when he got the call. Granted, since he wasn't a pet, he didn't normally come when called, but he rather liked Shiba Kaoru, so when she asked for his help, he was willing to bend his rule for once.

He was grateful that she wasn't at Shiba House, however, or he'd have been distracted by the memory of the evening he'd spent there with Takeru, not to mention the amazing feast the kuroko had made.

It was a little odd that Kaoru had asked that he come alone, but it didn't seem to be a trap and, well, what was the pirate life without some risk?

As surprising as the call had been, it was more surprising when she opened the door herself and he realized the house was empty of everyone except her. No annoying retainer needing to be smacked with a fan, no kuroko, no-one.

It had been three years since he'd last seen Kaoru, so he blinked for an instant when he saw her. She'd grown even more beautiful. Clearly she'd done some growing up in the intervening time.

With a bow, she said "Thank you for coming. Please, follow me."

Shrugging, he followed her down a short hallway into a room that he suspected was her sitting room. It looked like a place Ahim would be comfortable, at least. Kaoru sat on a mat (not even a platform and cushion) and gestured at another.

Amused, he settled on his heels across from her. "So, what does the 18th head of the Shiba clan want with a pirate?"

"I want you to have sex with me."

Marvelous didn't move a muscle as he waited for the punchline.

"Please," she said.

"What?" he managed to say after a few other words and phrases crossed his mind.

"I am of an age that I am considering marriage," she said. "But when I select a husband, I do not wish to join him...inexperienced."

"And so you called me." He was trying to decide if he should be complimented or insulted.

"No, I called Takeru to ask his advice."

Marvelous spent a fascinating moment trying to imagine that conversation, before shaking his head. "Er, you're aware that he and I..."

"Had a liaison after the Zangyack were destroyed? Yes."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"I consider it a substantial recommendation that Takeru suggested you."

"Right." What a woman, he thought.

She leaned forward, holding his gaze. "Captain, I know you are an honorable man. There...well, there are not many I might ask this favor of. I could, I suppose, call Gokai Blue instead."

He thought about it seriously. Joe would treat her like the princess she was, worship her body and soul, and there was no question that she would enjoy herself, but was that what she needed? Or wanted?

Marvelous looked at her. Some people...hell, most people, if they were trying to seduce someone, would be flirting or even be undressing right now. Shiba Kaoru, on the other hand, knelt calmly in front of him, awaiting his decision.

Or...was she as calm as she appeared? Marvelous' sharp eye caught the tiniest of tremors in her hands and the slightest of twitches around her eyes. But from the princess, that was as much of a sign as he needed. And Takeru trusted him to take care of her, damn the man.

Slowly, Marvelous rose on his knees and she rose to join him. Reaching out, he ran a hand down her cheek and around to the back of her neck. She willingly leaned forward until their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

After a few moments, she leaned back, expression dissatisfied. "Are you a man or a pirate?" she asked.

Marvelous grinned at being proved right. "A pirate, obviously." Pushing on her shoulder, he tilted her sideways, caught her with his other hand, and was lifting her in his arms in moments. (Yes, it was a calculated risk that she wouldn't kill him. Risk was fun.)

She looked amused resting in his arms as he elbowed open two doors until he found the one that led to a bedroom. Dropping her on her feet, he started stripping his clothing. Eyebrow raised, she copied him and he took the opportunity to look at just how beautiful she'd grown.

And she took the same opportunity to inspect him, but with that tiny edge of anxiety he'd seen before. He thought about slowing down, but suspected she wouldn't thank him for that.

As soon as her last clothing was removed, he put his arms around her and kissed her again, this time with none of the gentility he'd shown before. She responded by pulling him closer and kissing back with little skill but a great deal of enthusiasm. He didn't bother trying to disguise how much that turned him on, groaning into her mouth.

Not particularly interested in letting go, he drew her down to the bed without bothering to pull back the blankets. He lay her on her back, hovering above her and continuing the kiss.

Her leg moved before he even recognized what she was doing, knocking him off balance and off to the side. Then she was on top of him and he grinned up at her.

With a small frown, she began kissing him again and he could barely catch his breath as she began to experiment on him, trying different angles and levels of pressure. Her tongue investigated his mouth and having her entirely focused on him was sexy enough that he wondered if he might come from that alone.

Marvelous thought briefly about flipping them back over (or trying, at least), but then she started experimenting on his ears. And neck. And chest. 

Gods, this night might just kill him, but it would be worth it.

* * *

By the time he was finally inside her, it was taking every gram of his considerable control to keep from coming. Kaoru was making small breathy sounds every time she rocked down on him and he almost whimpered, looking up at her, covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes closed as she focused.

Letting his hands roam to the areas he'd already found were the most sensitive, he held on to that fine edge of control as he watched her and touched her. She'd already come once, but he could tell she was close again. Her face screwed up in an adorable fashion as her body began to shake atop him and around him.

Marvelous couldn't wait any longer and he grabbed her waist, holding her close as he rolled them over and began to thrust into her. "Ah, Kaoru," he managed.

"Marvelous." 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she met his thrusts, her calm façade long gone and replaced with a wild joy. Marvelous came with a yell, burying his face in her shoulder as he slowly came down from the high.

Absently, he kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, petting and soothing him.

Eventually he rolled off to lie next to her, but a deeply male part of him thrilled at her small sigh as he pulled out. He absolutely did not laugh as she resisted being pulled against his chest to cuddle, instead pulling him against her shoulder. It certainly wasn't worth an argument, so with a mental shrug, he rested his head on her, occasionally kissing whatever skin he could reach to feel the shivers and aftershocks.

Tilting his head, he looked up at her. She deserved more of the truth than he usually cared to reveal to a bed partner, he decided. "Any man you marry will be unworthy of you."

Her mouth went round and eyes wide, an expression he never expected to see on her face. "I..." She swallowed, looking her age for the first time. 

"You honor me with the gift of this night." Because he was Captain Marvelous, he managed a bow while not letting go of her. 

"I...thank you," she whispered. 

"Believe me when I say the pleasure was mine." He rested his head back on her shoulder, smiling as he felt her shake in quiet laughter.

\--end--


End file.
